The Way To A Girl's Heart
by Tatertat
Summary: It is karaoke night for the Wasabi Warriors! Jerry offer a dare to Jack and Kim that they couldn't refuse. But how does it make them closer? Songfic to The Way by Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller


**Hey my readers!**

**I told you I am going to write this! Well, my Spanish tests are finished and I have a week before my state tests start so I had some time to write this. **

**I am addicted to this song. It is so amazing! I had to write an oneshot about it. REMEMBER to REVIEW afterwards.**

**A message about zoeygoesmeow. She probably doing this for attention, so I say we just ignore it. I have commented on her post, but I decided if she does this next time, we should just let it go. I say we don't give her that satisfaction. If you agree with me, spread the word around!**

**I don't anything but the plot! **

* * *

**The Way to A Girl's Heart**

In Kim POV

The gang and I are heading off to a karaoke club. We heard it was pretty cool and we wanted to go. We were all in Rudy's car causing our parents wanted an adult with us, if we are going to a club, even though it is just a restaurant with a karaoke stage. Plus out of all the adults they choose Rudy! Anyways we took the van over to the club. It is the one we use for tournaments out of town. Milton called shot gun. Eddie and Jerry were sitting in the middle playing What That Smell? **(A/N- Remember in Skate Rat)** and I was sitting in the back with Jack who was playing Temple Run 2. I was listening to the new song by Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller. I am totally obsessed with it. It kinda reminds me of my relationship with Jack if we were dating, which I totally want us, too.

Jack-"You are listening to that song again." I look down to see the album pic on my phone.

Me (Kim)-"Yea, I am totally addicted to it." Jack smirked. Oh no, this can't be good.

Jack-"Why does it remind you of me?" Then he started to wiggle his eyebrows really weirdly. I laughed and blushed a bit. Then I nudged him.

Me-"Or maybe it reminds you of me." He turned a little red. He looks cute when he blushing. Then I tried doing the eyebrow thing he did and we both started laughing.

Jerry-"Can you two lovebirds just admit your feelings for each other?"

Jack and I-"I don't like him/her." Jerry just shook his head and started talking to Eddie. Jack and I just sat there in silence. Thanks a lot Jerry! I kept feeling like Jack is staring at me. I looked to see he was. It was like he was in a trance. Looks like the guys noticed too.

Eddie-"Jack are you alright?" Jack snapped out of his trance and saw all of us looking at him.

Jack-"What just happen?" Eddie leaned over and whispered in his ear. I could see Jack instantly turned tomato red. I started laughing. Soon everything was normal in the car, Jack scooted a little closer to me and whispered in my ear.

Jack-"I was just staring at your beauty." I could tell my cheeks probably got super red.

Me-"I'm not that pretty." He looked at me shocked.

Jack-"I think you are beautiful." Is he trying to flirt with me? Ugh, what is this boy trying to do with me? Before he could say anything else, Rudy being a big mouth yelled in the car.

Rudy-"WE'RE HERE!" We all looked to see the karaoke club right in front of us. We all got out of the car. Well, kinda of Jerry may or may not have been pushed out by someone who may or may not be me. Just saying. We got into the place and it looked pretty nice. It had a pretty cool stage and DJ set up. We all got a table and sat down. We were all talking when we heard the DJ.

DJ-"Hey guys! Listen up! The karaoke stage is now open go, so come up and pick a song. Then sing your heart." Rudy got up and we pulled back down.

Milton-"Rudy, what are you doing?"

Rudy-"I am about to sing my heart out." She then got up and went to the DJ stand. Even worse, more kids from school show up.

Jack-"This is going to be bad."

Jerry-"What are we going to do?" Then we heard the microphone feedback, oh no.

Rudy-"What is up teens of today? I'm Rudy and I am going to be singing Nobody's Perfect by Hannah Montana. I will like to give a shout out to my karate students over there." He pointed to our table and all of us put up our menus so no one could see us. Soon, he started singing. We all realized the coast is clear and put our menus down.

Me-"Rudy is…"

Eddie-"Terrible? We know."

Jack-"I mean Kim and I could go up there and sing better than him.

Jerry-"Then why don't you do it?" We both looked up at him.

Jack and I-"WHAT?" Jerry smirked.

Jerry-"You heard me. I dare you to go up there and sing together. My song choice." Jack and I looked at each other and shrugged. Jerry stood up and walked to the DJ table. Rudy is nowhere to be found. Wait, I see him, he is talking to our health teacher, who is also his girlfriend. Jerry soon came back with a big smile on his face. He whispered something to Eddie and Milton. They started to laugh and high five him.

Me-"Can we go now?" Jerry nodded and winked at Jack who looked at him weirdly. We walked up to the DJ table.

DJ-"Are you too, Jackson and Kimberly?" We both shot a death glare at Jerry who nervously moved down a seat.

Jack-"Please calls us Jack and Kim." The DJ nodded. Then he picked up his IPad and showed us the song. Our eyes widen.

The Way by Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller

Jerry was actually being smart for once. Jack and I looked at each other and sighed knowing that we will never live it down if we decide to quit. We both grabbed a microphone and head onto the stage.

DJ-"Let's welcome to the stage, Jack and Kim performing The Way." I was shaking up a little bit. I looked over at Jack who smiled at me. I smiled back and turned everyone who now was looking at the stage. The music started to play. Here we go.

_[Jack]What we gotta do right here is go back, back to the top._

_[Kim] I love the way you make me feel_  
_I love it, I love it_  
_I love the way you make me feel_  
_I love it, I love it_

_[Jack] Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour_  
_Do my singing in the shower_  
_Picking petals off the flowers like_  
_Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)_  
_I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)_

_[Kim] You give me that kind of something_  
_Want it all the time, need it everyday_  
_On a scale of one to ten I'm at 100_  
_Never get enough, I can't stay away_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_  
_You can get whatever you need from me_  
_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_  
_And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_  
_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_  
_And I don't care who sees it babe_  
_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way (you make me feel)_  
_I love the way (I love it)_  
_Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)_  
_I love the way (I love it)_  
_The way you love me_

_Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping_  
_When you put your lips on mine_  
_And honey it ain't a question (q-question)_  
_Boy I know just what you like_

_So If you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_  
_Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me_  
_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_  
_And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_  
_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_  
_And I don't care who sees it babe_  
_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way (you make me feel)_  
_I love the way (I love it)_  
_Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)_  
_I love the way (I love it)_  
_The way I love you_

_[Jack]Uh, I make you feel so fine, I make you feel so fine_  
_I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind_  
_You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time_  
_Said your bed be feeling lonely,_  
_So you're sleeping in mine._  
_You come and watch a movie with me,_  
_"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,_  
_Just come and move closer to me_  
_I got some feelings for you,_  
_I'm not gonna get bored of_  
_But baby you're an adventure_  
_So please let me come and explore you_

_So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_  
_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_  
_And I don't care who sees it babe_  
_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way (you make me feel)_  
_I love the way (I love it)_  
_Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)_  
_I love the way (I love it)_

_I love the way (you make me feel)_  
_I love the way (I love it)_  
_Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)_  
_I love the way (I love it)_  
_The way I love you_

_The way I love you_  
_The way I love you, you, you, yeah_

_I love the way you make me feel_  
_I love it, I love it_  
_I love the way you make me feel_  
_I love it_  
_The way I love you._  
_-_

We were really close when we finished. I mean really close. We both just stepped apart and smiled. Everyone was cheering. We both bowed and put our microphones back. Jack took my hand and we went back to the table. We walked back to the table to see the guys smirking at us. Their eyes drifted to our hands and we quickly separated them and sat down. We order our food and drinks soon after and started talking. I felt Jack's hand take mine. What is this boy trying to do to me? I looked at him and he smiled at me.

Later that Night

Jack and I were the only ones left in the van. Rudy stopped in front of my house and we both got out since he only lived about two houses down. He waved good bye and he drove off. Jack walked me up to my door.

Jack-"Hey, Kim there is something I have to tell you." I looked at him. He looked very nervous.

Me-"Anything, Jack!" Wait, is he sweating? He must be really nervous.

Jack-"Well you know how I said I didn't like you before." I nodded slowly. Is he saying what I think he is saying?

Jack-"Well, I actually do like you a lot." I smiled and kissed his cheek. He smiled.

Jack-"So do you want to go on a date tomorrow night?"

Me-"I would love to." Then my mom who loves to ruin the moments yells at me to get inside. I gave Jack the 'call me' sign and went inside. I went up to my room and watched Jack walk home with a big smile on his face. I laid down on my bed thinking about my day. Reminder to self: Thank Jerry for once.

* * *

**Done! I finished! Did you like or hate it. Let me know! So, peace out and keep swaging the Gangnam style!**

**-Tatertat**


End file.
